fareniafandomcom-20200214-history
Ryseno
Ryseno is located in the northeast corner of the Farenian continent. Most of the region is surrounded by bodies of water, being connected by land only to The Northlands to the west. Its southern border runs along the Hellis River, which forms the boundary between Ryseno, Hellis, and the Cities of the Sea. Historically, the region was home to the Totellras and was the first area explored by migrating Farenians. The city of Xavier, nestled where the three regions of Ryseno, Hellis, and the Cities of Sea meet along the Hellis River, is the longest standing Farenian settlement. It is considered the religious capital for those who worship the Goddess Altessa. Much of Ryseno was viewed as a holy land during earlier times, as Farenians and Totellras were overtly dedicated to Altessa. Ryseno now boasts the highest population of Farenians per region, and the lowest ratio to other higher-form species than anywhere else. Ryseno also experiences the most temperate weather patterns, making it an ideal region for plants and livestock. Notably, however, the Farenians of Ryseno refuse to capitalize on the situation to mass produce crops, instead leaving most of the Ryseno wilderness untouched. As such, Ryseno also has the second highest rate of wild animals, second only to the uninhabited Northlands. History Ryseno was first developed as the homeland for the race of Totellras. It is unknown if or what the Totellras named their land, as Ryseno was originally only the name of the area's central river. It was named by exploring Pizca, who simply used the name of the first Totellra they met in order to distinguish who ruled over the waterway (Ryseno's river). The first Farenians who settled along the river refered to it simply as Outer Hellis, as they had followed the Hellis River outside of the Hellis Mountain Ring. The official name of Ryseno was not adopted until after the extinction of the Totellras, as a rememberance to the mighty race that helped end the tyranny of Dragons. Though the land belonged to the Totellras, they were a very religious and understanding race that encouraged inter-species cooperation. They welcomed the establishment of settlements like the Farenian's Xavier and the Pizca's Randell, which led to Ryseno becoming a central headquarters for the different species during the Dragon Age. Even after the Dragons were evicted from the continent, the remaining Totellras lived along the northern border to watch over the Ignitus Sea and make sure no Dragons tried to cross back into Farenia. After the Totellras died out, the Farenians began to build more settlements and take control of the land. Acropolis, the first of the Compass Castles, was built right next to Triant, the encampment area used by the Pizca during the Dragon Age. Eventually, the Pizca abandoned their attempts at colonizing the area, keeping only a small outpost at Randell (later agreeing to transform the port camp into a city along with the Farenians). Though no Dwarven cities were built along the mountains on Ryseno's borders, the closest Dwarven Kingdom-Cities to the south were abandoned after the erruption of the volcano. Humans, though welcomed by the Farenians of Ryseno, have remained hesitant of crossing the Hellis River, and Roccan tribes have never settled that far north. Demographics and Politics Along with the highest number of Farenians, Ryseno also holds a disproportionate amount of Mages. It is viewed as not only the religious capital, but the magic capital of Farenia. Over time, these facts have led to many making the ill-formed conclusion that all Mages are Farenians (or all Farenians are Mages). In fact, it is documented that all higher-formed species possess the potential to preform all branches of magic. Less proven is the ability to pass on magical traits from generation to generation, which if true would help account for the higher ratio of Mages in Ryseno as many Ryseno Farenians partner with other Ryseno Farenians. This also means the majority of those living in Ryseno have common ancestry. After Acropolis was completed, Triant and surrounding area was formed into the Grand Duchy of Triant, under the rule of one of the Farenian king's closest allies. After the fall of Altessa, the Duke of Triant remained loyal to the royal family, although the area gradually became more and more autonomous. When the last of the Totellras began to die out, the area was renamed the Grand Duchy of Ryseno in their remembrance. For centuries, the Greene family has ruled the land, adding governor to their title when Ryseno joined the Farenian Unified Kingdom as an autonomous state. The current governor is Duchess Elana Greene. Ryseno settlements use the same Local Governing Team setup as all other settlements in the Farenian Unified Kingdom, which is comprised of highborn nobles, appointed peacekeepers, and the elected official. List of Cities: *Harloon - Farenian *Penta Glade - Farenian *Randell - Farenian/Pizca *Triant - Farenian *Tyme Peak - Farenian *Xavier - Farenian Also located on the northeast peninsula is the house of Roto, the last of the Totellras.